For Mason
by WriteThisDown
Summary: For most of my life I have been abused. He helped me feel safe. But I left. I was scared and it wasn't safe. Now I'm back. I'm stronger and as long as my world, Mason, is with me we will be alright. Well, at least that's what I hope. But then again, when does anything go my way?
1. Prologue

**Hello! I have had this account for a while now but I have finally been able to write my first story. Any and all reviews are welcome, but please be nice!**

**The story line is obviously mine but sadly SM owns all the characters and such.**

**I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

_Prologue _

I promised myself that I would never return to this place. There are just too many haunting memories here. Things I ran away from only to turn around to walk right back into.

Granted once I left my life was reasonably better, there was something I couldn't shake. There was something wrong. I felt as though I was in danger. Something was waiting, whether it was to harm me or help me, I still didn't feel safe. I was putting my family in danger and I wont let them get hurt.

This is how I left my old life. To become a new me. To have a new life. Only to in the end combine my old world with the new one. Here's to hoping I don't end up dead.


	2. Before

**Hello once again! I just wanted to get the prologue and first chapter out there so you guys could R&R for me. Well here is the first chapter!**

**WARNING: RATED M FOR FOUL LANGUAGE AND VERBAL ABUSE**

**SM owns all the characters and such… I just own the plot.**

**Enjoy!**

_Chapter One_

_Before_

_*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*_

Oh the joys of the morning. Oh the joys of life in all honestly. I don't want to wake up and face the world. It's full of monsters and although I can ignore some of them, there are others that I just can't run away from. I slammed my hand down on the alarm clock, muttering something unintelligent. I sat up in bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes in an attempt to wake up.

It's currently 5:30 in the morning. All the normal 17 year olds are still sleeping. Dreaming of fun or even pointless things. But not me. My parents would be awake in an hour. That meant I had to brew the coffee, make breakfast, and be ready to leave the house by 7:45. I'm not a very punctual person but if I don't have things ready for my parents who knows what they will do.

I got out of bed, hissing as the cold floor touched my warm bare feet. I quickly grabbed my bag of toiletries and headed to the one bathroom we have in our house. As soon as I closed and locked the door I turned the shower on, the steam from the hot water quickly filling the room. I undressed and stepped into the shower, letting the water soak my long brown hair.

I kept the shower short so I had the time to choose what to make for breakfast. As soon as I was rinsed off, I quickly turned off the water and grabbed a towel to wrap around my body. I grabbed a hand towel, wiping away the condensation away from the mirror. All I could see was my plain brown doe eyes and pale skin. My wavy hair reached to the bottom of my shoulder blades and framed the plain features of my face. I quickly erased my personal critique from my mind and brushed my teeth before returning to my room to get dressed. I didn't bother with make up because it isn't me and my supposed mother never taught me anything about how to apply it.

I returned to my room and quickly dressed into a pair of jeans and an oversized sweatshirt and a pair of chucks. My hair was bothering me so I decided to take a ponytail holder and pulled my hair up into a messy bun. I don't bother with what is in fashion because I don't have the money or the time. Those types of girly things just never caught my attention.

I ran downstairs where I set up the coffee maker and pressing the brew button. I went over to the refrigerator and looked to see what I could make. I ended up making eggs, bacon, and toast. I made a mental note to go grocery shopping soon. I heard the footsteps upstairs, signaling that my parents were up. I quickly platted their food and poured their coffee. Everything was ready when they came downstairs.

"Isabella! Our breakfast better be ready you worthless piece of shit!"

_No, you don't smell breakfast, you're smelling your own shit. _I thought sarcastically.

"It's here on the table for you with your coffee." I responded, praying I could get out of the house quickly with the bare minimum of conversation.

My father humph'ed and sat down my mother following close behind. I waited a couple of minutes to make sure there were no complaints. Then I made my way upstairs to grab my backpack and the keys to the old, beat up, rusted truck that I had saved up for. In all honesty, it was a piece of shit but it got me where I needed to go so I didn't complain.

I went back downstairs in hopes of getting out without them saying anything. But sadl that type of luck wasn't on my side today.

"Isabella, where are you going?" my mother asked.

"I'm headed to school." _You know, the Hell hole I've been going to since kindergarten? _I added mentally.

"Why go? It's not like you will be going to college or anything. You'll be lucky to even graduate. You aren't smart enough to stay in school. If I were you, thank god I'm not, I would cut my loses and drop out." She said with an evil smirk.

I looked down at the floor before returning my gaze back to her. The comments didn't even bother me anymore. I just nodded and mumbled I would think about it thanking her. She just smiled sweetly and turned around to finish her food. I pursed my lips and nodded once, keeping my emotions in check. Turned and quickly made it out of the house and safely made it to my truck. It took a couple of tries but I was able to get the monster running.

As I made my way to school, I let the scenery of Forks, Washington pass by. Everything was green. And wet. It rained most percent of the year. In my opinion, it is the most depressing place to live. We didn't see the sun much and when we did, it was still too chilly to fully enjoy the warmth of the sun.

I pulled into the school parking lot of the school and turned off the ignition. I sat there for a minute, resting my head back and closing my eyes, getting mentally prepared for my day in Hell. With a final sigh I got out and made my way to the entrance doors of Forks High. Walking the halls of Forks High was like taking the walk of shame. All around you, there would be judgmental stares and hurtful words whispered. But living my life and growing up with these people my life had always been like this. Now I barely heard what they said. I just sit in the back and mind my own business, trying to finish school so I could leave this place and never look back.

* * *

The say went by as normal. I sat in the back of classes, not saying a word and keeping my head down. At lunch I sat by myself. When the last bell rang dismissing us my sigh of relief made me feel lighter. I made my way outside. And instead of making my out to my car, I made my way over the bleachers in the field. It was 3:00. He was supposed to be here by now. He is never late. The next thing I know, a pair of arms wrap around my torso making me jump before that sent you just cant bottle encased me, relaxing me.

I turned and smiled at the smiling face of Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. This beautiful man was a good 6'2'' making him tower over my 5'5'' frame. He had copper color hair that you couldn't copy with hair dyes and green eyes that were vibrant, as though they weren't human. He had a beautiful smirk gracing his face. He had a plaid shirt on with a pair of jeans and a pair of Nike high tops.

"You're late." I said to him as soon as the shock wore off.

"I know and I'm sorry. I had to stop at my car and pick this up." He pulled a box from behind his back. "Happy Birthday, Bella." He smiled at me, holding out the gift for me to take.

"You really didn't need to do that, Edward. You know I don't like gifts or celebrating my birthday."

"Well tough shit, Baby Girl. Just take it and open it. I wanted to get it for you."

I smiled, knowing I wouldn't win the argument. "Thank you." I said taking the jewelry box from his hands. I opened the lid and found a locket inside. It was silver and a 'B' on the front. I opened it up and on the inside was a picture of me and a picture of Edward. I smiled again getting teary eyed. Damn tears.

"Can you put it on for me?" I asked turning my back to him. He took the necklace from me and quickly put it around my neck, clasping it into place. He then rested his hands on my shoulders and leaned in to whisper into my ear.

"Would you like to come over to my house? We can have a sleep over like when we were kids. My parents miss seeing you and would love to wish you a happy birthday."

A smile ghosted my lips as thought of our childhood. Edward's house was always my safe haven in this Hell. I used to sleep over at his house all the time before my parents became what they are now. I turned around nodding my head. There was no way in Hell I would stay with my parents where they probably don't even remember it is my birthday. "I'll follow you to your house."

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
